brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Watermelonoutburst/Sunshine Girls chap 5
I know this is about due... sorry for the de-lay! This is chapter ummmm.. 4 & 5? 5 & 6 right? I need to keep track... as a warning, my overly creative mind makes the first chapter a biiiit weird. Enjoy! �� Sunny My name was not weird. It was actually the name of the second cutest dragon in Wings of Fire, though Tsunami was the best. Totally. We changed the topic: “wow! Even our food is made by our power-color!” Pegasus exclaimed, looking at our lunches. It was true. Yellow had some honey-banana burrito and Cheetos, (how does she get away with no fruit?!), Pineapple had a quesadilla orange salsa(?!) and a Cutie, Tyger had Doritos, cheese crackers, lemon cookies, and an orange smoothie, Pegasus had fantá orange, jellybeans, fruit snacks, a banana, and a granola bar (does your mom pack your lunch or you?), I had grilled cheese, a peach, also lemon cookies, and lemonade. “Aren’t oranges called the sun fruit?” Pineapple asked, peeling her Cutie. We stared at her. “What?!” “Ya’ know, the sun gives vitamin D and so do oranges, but oranges ripen in winter when the sun’s gone. The sun gave the earth oranges to keep them going while it watched over the other part of the world.” We all stared at her. then Yellow snapped, “What type of pagan religion is that?!” She squirmed in her seat. “Nothing. Just a thought.” She muttered. “Well I at least am a Christian so...!” Pegasus said. I nodded, so did Tyger and even Yellow. I studied Yellow’s headband. Pegasus changed the topic again. “So Yellow, if you’re yellow why do you wear orange?” “Because I’m in denial. Leave me alone Unicorn.” I’m nearly positive she said that deliberately. ��‍♀️ Yellow “Not all sunshine girls are born of sunshine parents.” Shzo answered Pegasus’s question. She wanted to know if she was a full Sunshine girl if neither of her parents were-it was a ‘hypothetical question’ the type that indicated it probably wasn’t. I looked at the clock, class should be wrapping up soon. Shzo turned, “one more thing before we finish. Every group of Sunshine girls has a leader, if it’s a group.” He looked on in memory of some lone sunshine kid. But then he came back to focus. “The leader usually had a golden sun emblazoned on part of their body, usually the forehead, if not it’s usually the upper arm, back of hand, knee or ankle, but it can be in odd places, one boy had his half on his neck and half in his hair, a girl once had it in her iris. Do you know which one of you is the leader?” Pegasus did a quick body scan, Pineapple looked suspiciously at Sunny’s forelock, and Tiger looked mad. I knew that it wasn’t on me. Shzo raised his eyebrow, this was new. Sometimes a sunshine leader was shy, I guessed, but never missing. “I will give you a little bit of private time to be sure, class is over besides.” He said, nodding to the hall. We walked out but no one headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Tyger angrily stood next to the display case. Abruptly, she said, “it’s hot today don’t you think?” Pineapple gave her an incredulous look. “We can all feel the heat but as sunshine girls it doesn’t bother us!” She cried. Tyger casually brushed at her forehead, but as her hand moved her bangs I could see it wasn’t so casual: gold flecks speckled her forehead. Sunny gasped in surprise and I could tell we’d all seen it. Except Pegasus who had been staring down the hall and now jerked her head around. “What is it?!” She exclaimed. Pineapple snickered. “So wait, you’re the leader?” I began. “Why didn’t you step forward?!” A storm cloud seemed to hang over Tyger’s head. “Because I’m not. I knew that I should’ve been as soon as I found out I was a sunshine girl and read the lore-“ Sunny stiffened at the word. “-but just as quickly I realized I wasn’t. It said I’d have a sun emblazoned on my forehead, a full sun. This is unformed, only flecks. I read deeper and learned once, while the sun of leadership began to form on someone, it suddenly stopped, scattering into flecks and formed on someone else’s. Obviously someone stole my right as leadership, and seeing as it’s not one of you, unless it is..” she shot a look at the shy Sunny, who shook her head quickly. “..then there is a sunshine girl yet to be found.” Hope you liked it and it’s not doing the annoying scrolling thing again! Have a great day! Waves of watermelon �� And we don’t need to say MODs please accept! Category: Sunshine Girls Category:Blog posts